Magicians, Demigods, and a Baboon
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: The heros of Camp-HalfBlood, the Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts and the Kane siblings must unite in a epic battle between good and evil when Leo Valdez is taken captive under the order of the Most Wanted Wizard known to. Whether they like it or not, all breeds of man must come together and fight as one.


Magicians, Demigods, and a Baboona

Chapter 1: The Monkey Eating Doritos

Percy's POV

We were running around the streets of Manhattan, weapons drawn (we had manipulated the Mist, so it looked normal to the mortals). Chiron had sent us to check out a certain situation. He wouldn't tell us much about it, other than that there was a lot of monster activity he wanted us to find out about. It was dangerous, and he wouldn't normally send us out like that, but he said these were, "special circumstances". So, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Jacinda, Nico, Clarisse, and I were out on our quest. We had split up into two groups, Annabeth, Grover and me in one group, and the others in the second group.

We were hurrying along, when suddenly Annabeth stopped. "I have the strangest feeling," she whispered. "That we're being followed." We waited a few seconds, then she shrugged, and we kept going. Annabeth stopped again. "Did you hear that? Something's wrong, you guys. We'd better stop."

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." I told her.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. Then, she pulled us into a dark alley. "I'm telling you, something's up."

"I smell monsters." Grover murmured. "Annabeth's right."

We heard a screeching noise, and a monkey ran in front of us. He was carrying a bag of chips.

"Was that…a monkey? Eating Doritos?"

That's when we heard voices in the alley. All three of us ducked behind a trash can. Two kids, one boy, and a girl. The boy had dark skin and hair. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The girl had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had purple streaks in her hair, and was wearing a black and white striped shirt, paint-splattered jeans, and combat boots. "Come on, Carter!"She was grumbling. "We promised Uncle Amos we'd be back soon."

"Sadie, would you relax? Jeez, just like, chill for a second."

Then, I had to sneeze. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. "AH-CHOO!"

"What was that?" The girl, who I guessed was Sadie, asked.

"I dunno," the boy, Carter said. "Stand back." He drew a long, curved sword. I quickly decided these kids were not normal mortals. Could they be demigods?

At that, Annabeth jumped out at them, pointing her knife at the two. Grover and I followed. They stood there, looking scared. "We're not your enemies! I'm Carter Kane, and this is my sister, Sadie. I'm fourteen, she's twelve."

We lowered our weapons. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. And this is Grover Underwood, my best friend." I told them. "So, why do you have a sword?"

"Why do you have a knife and a sword?" Sadie retorted.

"Uh, you guys?" Grover bleated nervously. He pointed up behind us. We turned around to see five Empousa smirking at us. Three were up on a fire escape, and the others were coming out from behind garbage cans. Sadie screamed, as Carter stepped in front of her.

"Sadie, Carter, can you guys see those?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, duh! How can we not? I'm not blind, mind you."

The empousa charged at us. The other group ran up behind and attacked. Annabeth slashed at one, as I killed two. Sadie was standing there, holding a stick, muttering. Carter took his sword and stabbed another. The last one snuck up on him from behind. I don't really know what happened, but Carter ended up getting flung against the brick wall. His lip was bleeding, his leg was bent at weird angle, and he was knocked out cold. "Carter!" Sadie was screaming. She knelt down next to him. I started to go over to help, but Sadie stopped me. "Stay away from my brother! He's hurt." She cried. Just as she said that, it started pouring rain.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus!" Annabeth shouted, as if talking to the sky. Thunder sounded, as lightning struck near the Empire State building. "Oh, sorry. Nevermind." She said quietly, realizing she made Zeus angry.

"All of you are going to help me get Carter home, and explain this!" Sadie demanded angrily.

It's Greek to Me  
Carter's POV

I woke up feeling terrible. My entire body ached, while my head was pounding. I felt dizzy, and my eyes were all blurry. There was the strong taste of blood in my mouth, and the back of my throat burned, my ears had a loud ringing noise in them, and worst of all, was my leg. It felt like it was on fire. That's when I realized where we were. I could see the mansion a few blocks away. I was being carried by three teenagers. Percy, Annabeth, and a boy I didn't recognize. He was dressed in black, had sorta long, dark hair. Sadie was walking with Grover and another girl. She had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, just like Sadie's. She was wearing punk jewelry, silver camouflage pants, a Green Day shirt, and combat boots. "Guys," I groaned. My voice sounded hoarse. I think I startled the others, 'cause they dropped me on the wet sidewalk. "Oof!" I hit the ground, hard.  
"You twits!" Sadie scolded. "Look what you did!"  
"No, it's fine. I'm okay." I promised, trying to get up.  
"Oh, no! You are not going to stand, let alone walk, on that leg!" Annabeth demanded. I looked down at it, and immediately wished I hadn't.  
"Here, lemme help you." Percy pulled me up off the ground. "Lean on my shoulders 'til we're at your house."  
A tall brunette girl who was a few paces ahead of the rest of us looked up at the sky, "This is bad. This is very, very bad." She muttered up to the gray cloudy sky. The rain began to fall harder.  
"No dip, Sherlock!" Sadie said in unison with a girl with stringy brown hair.  
Percy also looked up, "Why can't they at least give up a blue sky or, gods forbid, an umbrella!"  
"Maybe we should head back and take these two to Camp. What if something bad happens? They know that we are out here now. There will be another attack." The girl ahead of us pleaded.  
"Something bad? This isn't bad enough already?" Sadie scoffed, stepping forward to the older girl.  
"Jacey, just calm down! We have fought wars, we have been in Tartarus. A little monster isn't going to stop us." Percy tried to reassure her.  
Jace turned to face us. "I'm Jacinda by the way." She told me, extending her arm. I shook her hand and she let out a small smile. She had to be about 18 but she had a look in her eye that made me think that she had been through more than the average high schooler. "This is Clarisse, Nico and Thalia." The stringy haired girl and the kids in all black waved to me. We limped along for a few minutes, and then we were there. We walked up into the mansion.  
"Whoa," Percy whispered, looking around the foyer.  
" 'Whoa' is right." A familiar voice behind us said.  
"Amos."  
"Hello, Carter, Sadie. I see you brought home some friends?"  
'We're dead.' Part of me thought. The other part hoped Amos would have some logical explanation for it all. Something like, 'These are my good friends who have come to help us defeat Set!' Yeah, right. After thinking for a minute, trying to figure out what to say, I answered him. "Uncle Amos, this is Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They're…"  
"Not our friends." Sadie finished. Annabeth glared at her with distaste. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she did, Percy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She frowned, but kept quiet.  
"They pretty much saved our lives."  
Amos raised an eyebrow. "From what? And what happened to you, Carter?"  
"Empousa." Percy informed him. "Five of them. We had a little accident."  
"Empousa…Greek monsters?" Amos mused. They nodded solemnly. "Manhattan." He gasped. "You went to Manhattan."  
Sadie looked extremely confused. "Yeah, so? I know it's on the wrong bank of the river and stuff, but is it really that big of a problem if we go there?"  
"I told you once, I'll tell you twice. Manhattan has other problems, other gods. Greek, to be exact. The Gods of Egypt are very much alive here in Brooklyn, just as the Greeks are across the river. "  
There was a long silence as his words sank in. The Egyptian gods were real. So were the Greek gods. Is that even possible? How did Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the others tie into this? Who were they?  
My head spun in confusion and pain. The last thing I remember is the door flying open, a piercing scream, and a huge crash from out on the deck.

Bloody Typical  
Sadie's POV

This is all so strange. I was about ready to tell Amos he'd gone mad. I mean, sure the Egyptian gods were real. But that's not as barmy as the Greeks! As the door burst open, and another girl burst in the door. I'd gotten acquainted with the others, but not her.

Of course, right when I need him, Carter has to pass out on the floor. Bloody typical. It all happened so fast. There was a loud crash, and someone screaming. It very well may have been me. Percy and Annabeth ran to the back door, which led out to the pool and deck, overlooking Brooklyn. Outside there was a large serpent-like thing. It had several heads, each one with razor sharp teeth.

Thalia came in, dragging Carter behind her. "Uh, guys? We've got a situation."

"We know." Was all Annabeth replied.

"No, there's another problem. Some crazy Egyptian demon thing crashed through the door behind Clarisse."

Who was Clarisse? Maybe it was the other girl that came in the front door. We all abandoned that room and ran into the front.

"It's okay guys. I locked the door." Percy promised.

"Why would you do that?" I yelled. "Now we're trapped with that thing!"

"Oh." He said, turning pink. "I'll just fight it, then."

"You can't fight a bloody Egyptian monster with Greek weapons!" I raised one hand, and said the first spell that came to mind. "Ha-di!" And it blew to smithereens.

"Nice. Can you show me how to do that?" Percy asked.

How could he think of that at a time like this? Gods, these half-bloods sure don't have very good focus. "No."

His response was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Sure enough, the back door had broken down. The serpent was getting closer and closer. "What is that thing?" I shrieked.

Jacinda looked calm. "That is a Hydra. It's a Greek monster. But, beware. The middle head spews-" A glob of sticky goo flung onto her arm. "Acid." She finished with a look of distaste. The sleeve of her orange T-shirt slowly dissolved. She winced and took a deep breath as the acid touched her skin.

I raised my eyebrows, horrified.

We must've looked like a pretty strange bunch, with me trying to ha-di more stuff, Nico trying to summon some skeleton warriors of some sort, Grover…well, I'm not precisely sure what Grover was doing. He was playing some sort of stick and bleating like a goat every few seconds. Percy appeared to be controlling a large wave from the pool. Annabeth was swinging a knife, while Thalia was shooting arrows all too accurately. After about a minute, Grover fainted, joining Carter on the floor. Honestly, our boys weren't exactly the brightest or the bravest.

"Fire…" Jace said. "We need Leo!" Silence fell for a brief second. Jacinda began muttering something in a foreign language (Latin?) and holding her hands up in front of her. "Aporta nobis ignem!" She shouted. Her sword erupted into flames.

"You're genius!" Thalia beamed. She shot at the monster's feet and legs as Jacey slashed at the heads with her flaming blade. As the headless body of the lizard fell to the ground, so did Jacinda. Percy rushed forward and caught her by the arm.

"Ugh!" Jace screamed as Grover began to stir. Percy had grabbed her right where the imperial acid was eating away at her flesh.

"What's going on?" Grover asked, sitting up.

"We have to get outta here!" Amos instructed, ignoring Grover. "Go out the front!" I made my way there and smashed down the door. Nico, Percy (carrying Jace over his shoulder), Annabeth, Thalia, that other girl—Clarisse, I think—Amos, Khufu, and Carter being dragged behind. We got down to the sidewalk, wondering what to do.

"We have to go to Camp Half Blood." Thalia insisted. "Chiron needs to know."

Amos nodded. "I agree."

"How can we get there?" Annabeth asked. "There's the Gray Sisters Taxi…"

"No!"

"We can take my car. Come, I'll show you." He led us around the corner, to a black convertible sports car. It was simply smashing. "All right, pile in." He said.

Once we were all in, Amos started the car, and we pulled away towards Camp Half Blood. I looked back at the mansion, I wondered when I would see it next.

I wasn't sure what to expect from the demigods. Sure, I'm pretty culturally diverse. I'm from Los Angeles, lived in London, I'm an Egyptian godling, I've been to places like Paris, Washington DC, El Paso, and I live in Brooklyn. However, it was the Greek stuff that really scared me.

The Hippie Mummy Speaks  
Percy's POV

It had been two hours in the car with Amos, Sadie, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, an unconscious Carter, a half alive Jacinda and a baboon. I don't know about you, but I could easily think of a hundred ways I'd rather spend my Friday. The only good thing about it was that we were almost there. Thank the gods!  
Grover and Thalia were having a discussion about what music we should listen to on the radio. Grover liked Hillary Duff, and Thalia was arguing for Green Day.  
Meanwhile, Sadie and Annabeth were the worst. They were shouting at each other about random stuff—like Sadie's accent. Who cares? By now, it was obvious they were not friends.  
"We're here." Said Amos. Somehow, he said he knew where camp was. Had he been here before? I wasn't completely sure if I trusted this guy. I mean, there are rumors Kronos still has spies. He could be one of them—you never know. We pulled to a stop right near Half-Blood Hill.  
Annabeth bolted from the car and ran down the hill. "I'll get Chiron and Mr. D!" she called toward us.  
"Mr. D?" Sadie asked.  
I'd already explained who Chiron was, but she didn't know about Mr. D. "Oh, nobody, just Dionysus, the god who's always drunk." I said a bit too casually.  
Sadie stood gaping for a while, then turned to Clarisse and Nico to help carry Carter. "Leave Jace. Chiron will get her some help." I instructed.  
"Wait," Thalia said slowly. "They're still technically…mortal. So, they can't get in past the boundaries…"  
"I wouldn't say we're all strictly human," Amos murmured.  
Chiron galloped up with Annabeth, Mr. D following lazily behind them. Mr. D was sipping a Diet Coke boredly, while Annabeth's face was as white as a sheet and her gray eyes looked stormy. "Amos," Chiron bellowed. "It's been many years."  
He nodded. "Indeed, Chiron, indeed."  
Annabeth cut in. "Wait—you—and you…you two know each other? "  
"Yes."  
"So…are you guys…like, mates?"  
I burst out laughing. "No, Sadie! They wouldn't date each other!" I managed to gasp. England people are so funny.  
Amos shot me a shut-up-right-now look. "We're not particularly friends, but we're not enemies. It's a long story. One that you wouldn't understand. It has to do with a series of events that you are too young to hear about. That, and, the gods might blast us to bits if we tell you much more."  
I turned to the others. Carter was still passed out. Annabeth and Thalia were exchanged nervous glances. Sadie didn't appear too concerned. Grover was chewing on Amos's car. "Grover!" I said, looking at the dent he had made. Amos just shrugged it off, but he was acting weird; He suddenly seemed really jumpy and distant.  
We walked down the hill towards The Big House. Campers had noticed us and were staring eagerly. Some looked confused or worried. Others seemed excited. A low buzz broke out among them, whispering and pointing. Annabeth walked next to me.  
"I don't like this," she murmured.  
"I know you hate-well, maybe not hate, but-strongly dislike Sadie. But seriously—" I started, but got interrupted.  
"Percy, this isn't about Sadie. It's Chiron. When I told him the story, he got all tense and weird. And it scared me. It seemed like he was mad about something… What I'm saying is…I don't trust them."  
As she finished Chiron started to talk to us. "Now. I understand what happened. What I want to know is why things happened the way they did. It obviously wasn't an accident you ran into each other. The truth is, you trigger each other's power. I want you all to go up to the cave and talk to the Rachel immediately."  
Thalia, Annabeth, and I groaned. Grover cowered and whimpered. "Come on," I protested. "Can't we at least wait until Carter wakes up?"  
"No."  
We marched across camp in silence. Through the purple hangings we went. Rachel cross-legged on the floor. After only a few seconds, green mist poured out of her mouth. Her eyes turned red, and she spoke a prophecy.

"_What in bloody hell is happening?" _Sadie exclaimed. We all laughed nervously.

"She's about to speak a prophecy!" I hissed.

"Oh, shut up."

_Friends and foes must reunite,  
When not even gods can set things right  
When six travel to distant lands,  
What is sought shall fall into the wrong hands.  
One leaves, one is found, two are lost  
But beware, every mistake has a cost_

I let out a low whistle. "That was creepy."  
"No joke."  
We turned around and started to leave. I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to just waiting around. Sadie just stood there, frozen. I could tell by the look on her face she was terrified. "Come on," I told her.  
She seemed to snap out of it a little. It was like she was in a trance. We made an agreement to go up to the Big House.  
When we arrived, there were a bunch of campers waiting for us Luke, The Stolls, Leo, Jason, Piper, and even Jacinda was awake on the couch. Her arm was heavily bandaged and she looked exhausted. Then, I noticed that Carter was at the other end of the couch, still knocked out. All the other head counselors and a few others were there also.  
"Well?" Chiron asked.  
Annabeth gulped and recited the prophecy. For what seemed like forever, everyone just looked nervously at each other. Finally, Chiron spoke up. "I believe we need a quest." Everyone murmured an agreement.  
"Who's going to go?" Piper asked.  
"The prophecy said six, so it'll be me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Sadie. If Carter and Jace are well enough, they can come too. Otherwise, how 'bout Clarisse and Grover?"  
"I am _not _going on the stupid quest!" Sadie insisted.  
"Yes, you are." Chiron said firmly. Sadie simply huffed and crossed her arms.  
Luke glanced at Jace and said, "You should be alright to go."  
"Yeah, she just used too much of her power." Leo said.  
"What in the world did you even do?" Annabeth said, flustered. I gave a small laugh, thinking of how much it must annoy Annabeth to not know.  
"It was a form of communication that my father taught me. Since he is the god of prophecy, I was able to give ask Leo to help us out a little." Jacinda explained. "I had never tried it before and it took a lot out of me."  
After about an hour, it was decided that me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Sadie (as much as she hated it), were going on the quest. If it was possible, Jace and Carter would accompany us but if they weren't healed in two days' time, we would have to bring two other campers.  
And I thought I'd had enough after just one car ride.

Camp Half-Blood Chaos

Sadie's POV

These demigods, as they dare to call themselves, are insane. Everywhere I go in this stupid camp, they stare at me like I'm some sort of strange, foreign creature. Well, I most certainly am not. And the things they have—swords, cabins, everything. Anyway, sorry about that angry rant of mine.

At the moment, I was walking to Percy's cabin (Poseidon, I think?), a bunch of girls ran up to me. They were all perfect. Perfect hair, nails, makeup, and clothes. I would never dress like them, but I have to admit, they were all very pretty. One claimed that they were daughters of Aphrodite.

"So?" One asked.

I was already confused. "So…? What?"

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"I…" The back of my mind wandered to Anubis. He wasn't my boyfriend, but still. "I…don't have one."

"Of course you do." A girl in a hot pink tank top replied. "What about that boy in the Big House? Who's been unconscious?"

"You mean Carter? What about him?"

"Well. He's your boyfriend."

If I were drinking water, now would be the time to spray it all out my mouth in shock. "I'm NOT dating him. He's—"

"Oh?" said an older girl. "But you like him. And he likes you right? I mean, we all heard about how he protected you from that monster."

"Ugh, no! Carter's my brother! I'm NOT in love with him!" I shouted. Other people turned to look at us, but I didn't care. I simply turned around and stormed off toward the Big House.

I was about halfway there when I heard someone calling my name. Percy ran up to me, breathing hard. "Hey! Sadie. I've been looking for you."

I completely went off on him. "WHAT NOW? I'm not dating Carter! And no, I don't know why we're here! I don't know anything, except that I would like to leave." Percy just stared at me. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. I'm just…and everyone…and Carter…it's just…" I tried to say, but couldn't find the right words to explain.

He laughed. "It's ok. Do you really wanna leave? And what's this about dating Carter?"

I told him everything. He didn't say much, but he tried to tell me not all the Aphrodite girls were bad, and that Camp really is a great place. Somehow, I don't quite believe him.

"Why is everyone acting so…strange?" I asked.

Percy shook his head. "They think you're some sort of Egyptian goddess, or princess. Plus, they wanna know why you're here, what happened yesterday, and all that stuff."

"But I don't know what's going on! I usually don't. And, Carter and I only _hosted_ gods. It doesn't mean that we _are _gods. And trust me, it wasn't easy, or fun."

"Well, hosting a god is a lot more than most of us have ever done. Come on, we need to go to the Big House. Chiron needs to talk to us. Then, it's almost time for dinner."

We went into The Big House, and found Chiron next to Carter, who was sitting, _awake _on a cot.

"Carter!" I exclaimed.

"What? Oh…hey, Sadie."

"Hey? You've been knocked out for like, five hours, and all you say is 'hey'?"

"God, Sadie. Yelling at an injured person like me. Quit freaking out!"

"Me? Freaking out? Well, I have a very good reason to. I've seen a freak of a girl speak poetry, people running around with swords, and the god of being drunk! Or…something like that."

Carter and Percy looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Jacinda smiled from the couch, "Welcome to my life except, wait until your boyfriend decides that he wants to conquer the world."

I looked at her, puzzled. "For the last time, Carter is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" Carter looked bewildered.

"I said nothing…" Jacinda's voice trailed off.

Finally, Chiron spoke up. "I understand this has been very stressful. But, I need to talk to all of you. This quest involves secret business that you are not to tell a soul." Right then, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Clarisse came in.

Percy laughed. "It's ok. We all have to do a little 'business' sometimes. That's why we have toilets, right?"

Chiron ignored him and kept speaking. "Now, due to unforeseen circumstances, we must leave for the quest earlier then we planned. At midnight, tonight."

Our quiet conversation quickly turned into a loud debate. All of us agreed that there simply wasn't enough time to prepare. Nico and Clarisse, who weren't going, but had been there earlier today, agreed to help us leave camp.

"Um, I don't want to cause trouble…but, where are we even going?" Carter asked.

"The prophecy said distant lands." Thalia murmured. "But what does that mean?"

"You'll find an answer." Was all Chiron said.

I can't help but wonder if acting all mysterious is part of Greek culture, or if they're just incredibly dense.

We then left to go eat dinner, which was surprisingly great. Me and Carter, especially him, had to eat a load of delicious stuff called ambrosia. Apparently it's the food of the Greek gods. We ate so much that, according to Annabeth, if we ate any more, we'd turn to ashes. The level of insanity among the campers is barmy. They were all excited to play some game called "Capture the Flag". Thankfully, Carter and I got to sit out and watch.

Carter and I were sitting next to Chiron and Mr. D in the dining pavilion. There were demigods running about everywhere. They had on some protective gear that reminded me of the kind Zia wore, before we found out she wasn't real—well, she was, but…never mind. I looked up to see Nico, Grover and Amos in front of me. Amos and Grover were discussing something about pans, and Nico was exchanging words with Chiron. They both seemed nervous, and kept looking at me and Carter. I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly Jacinda ran towards us with a familiar, tall, toned blonde guy behind her. He was honestly quite dashing. "Carter, Sadie," Jace called out.

"Hey," Carter smiled to her.

"Have you guys met Luke?" She said excitedly.

"We have spoken but we have never been introduced." Carter said.

"Oh, Yay! He's the-" Jacinda was cut off with a blasting horn. Everyone cheered, including Luke and Jace.

"We'll talk about this later," Chiron whispered to Nico, who looked at me darkly, then ran off towards the woods. There was something about him that looked _deadly _familiar. Something about his eyes and the way he spoke reminded me of something I couldn't quite figure out.

Chiron and Dionysus stood up to speak, creating instant silence.

"Now, I know you little brats want to play your little game." Dionysus said loudly.

"We want the Egyptians!" someone yelled.

Chiron called for quiet, so they could start their game. "You know the rules, but I should remind you of them. The creek is the boundary line; The entire forest is fair game; All magic items are allowed; And please, keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."

"Maiming and killing?" Carter muttered. "What? They're not…no, they wouldn't. It's just a game, right?"

I could hear Luke snicker at Carter's comments.

Finally, he understood what I had been going through all day.

"The red team-led by Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis-is the Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes cabins " More cheers. "The blue team, led by Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, is the Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus Cabins."

"You are soo going down!" Jace smiled at Luke, who just laughed and shook his head.

A horn sounded again. "Ready…GO!"

Everyone ran around in some sort of organized chaos. Weapons clashed, arrows flew, and things exploded from the forest. Every once In awhile, we could see battle combat, but a lot of it was deeper into the woods. After about ten minutes, the terror started. Piercing, horrified screams rang out from deep in the forest. Campers stopped what they were doing to look around in confusion. My heart was racing as I rose to my feet. Purely on instinct, I ran straight into the scene.

We Meet the Creepy Thing Person of Doom

Leo's POV

The screeching started from the minute that I lit the ring of Greek fire. It was like a circus and I was the ring master. I wish I had known that they were going to put fate of the lives of every camper in my hands because, frankly, I would have protested.

Even though I _made_ a dragon, the one that descended from the sky was petrifying. It perched upon the treetops and a man showed up only inches from my face.

"Agh!" I screamed, falling onto my ass. "What in Hades?"

"Hello, young sir." The man said suspiciously. I simply sat there, silenced. The man drew back his long black hood, uncoiling his white-blonde hair. His cold grey eyes stared down on me like I was his prey.

Glimpsing through the ring of fire, I could see that campers were beginning to gather around the clearing. "Leo!" Someone shouted.

My hand plunged straight to my tool belt where I had strapped a sword. Pulling the blade from my belt, I shot to my feet. The mysterious man drew a stick from his robe in suit. Was this some sort of joke? He was seriously going to defend himself with a _stick_? The stiff, cold looking man didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor, but he was hilarious!

I snickered and brandished my sword. "_Crucio_!" was the last thing I heard before involuntarily doubling over in pain. A scream of rage echoed in my ears as I shut my eyes, absorbing the repeated jolts of pain rippled up my spine. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. The pain receded.

Gasping for breath, I straightened up and looked the man in the eye. Black smoke curled up from the fire that surrounded him and I. "_Crucio!_" He yelled again. This time, nothing happened.

The glare of the man flashed between his stick and my face, and then he turned to face the camp through the blazing flames. He was after the campers and, of course, I couldn't allow that.

In one swift movement, I pulled the Capture the Flag banner from the dirt and swung it at the back of his neck.

In that very second, I was for sure that I was a goner. It was moment that the pole _should_ have hit the mysterious dude that a black vapor coiled out around us.


End file.
